


How Sweet It Is

by invisitatusmnlder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisitatusmnlder/pseuds/invisitatusmnlder
Summary: This is set after Season 10's Episode Titled "Home Again". Mulder manages to convince Scully not to go back to work on the case. Which forces her to face the emotions that Maggie, her mother's, death brings about. There will be watermelon, thunderstorms, the Unremarkable House, and some explicit content towards the end of the fic. The beginning is completely PG... maybe PG-13 at times, I'm terrible at ratings. This is in the process of being beta'd as well!Disclaimer: (ugh) These characters don't belong to me. They are all Chris Carter, Fox, and 1013 Productions. Which is unfortunate because they get to show love more here.





	How Sweet It Is

_"Mulder, let's drive to Philadelphia. I need to work."_

_"No."_

Scully's chin juts out defiantly and prepares to speak again. He cuts her off stern but gently, _"No, no, no."_

_"Yes. Right now."_

_"No, I get it, Scully, I do. But not right now."_

_"Mulder, right now. I need to--"_

Large hands settle on her shoulders. She avoids looking up at him for fear of crying more. Scully had a knack at shoving all her emotions down only relinquishing a few tears before wiping them away discreetly and saying 'I'm fine'. Unfortunately for her, if Mulder pushed just hard enough, Scully would relent. Especially if physical contact was made. This was demonstrated after the first time Pfaster abducted her as all he had to do was tilt her chin up and brush his thumb across the soft skin there before she broke. When the case with, obsessed writer, Philip Padgett occurred, he found her lying on the floor with blood pooling on her chest from a wound no one would later find, she clawed at his back to cling onto him the second he murmured her name.

So this time when he touched her, blue eyes darted up to him only for a second before assenting silently that he was correct--- she couldn't go to work right now. Decisions in the field needed to be made with a clear head so he led her away from the hospital and drove her along with her car to the city apartment. Making sure she was safely inside, he deposited her purse and car keys onto the nightstand beside her bed--- where she now slept.

He took a cab to the ordinary house and settled himself on the couch with the tv on but muted. Just the picture itself would distract him enough for now.

Hours later after a long nap, Scully sits with head in her hands on the very edge of her bed. Palms are pressed gently into her eyes to rub at them because her vision is fogged over from tears that can fall no more. Suddenly she's nauseous but remembers that if she gets sick now, she's more than sure nothing will come up. She hasn't eaten since lunch today while on the case. The doctor in her screams to stay hydrated and eat something, but she cannot. That high pitched flat line rings in her ears nonstop. She doesn't want to be here at this apartment where there's no warmth and personality. No pictures of Mulder or her family. And she also doesn't really want to work. She needs a distraction because the only thing she can think is that her mother is dead.

Thirty minutes pass, trying to think of a way to collect herself and call him. Scully finally picks up her phone with shaking hands and dials his number. By heart, of course.

Mulder must have dozed off because when he is awoken by his cellphone ringing, there are animals mating on his television screen. That was not the program he was watching before sleep over took him. He clicks off the tv and then picks up the slender, black device. When the screen lights up, he immediately answers as he sees who it is.

"It's me." A voice that's made it far past the realm of familiarity comes from the speaker at his ear. In all the years that they were partners, Mulder can count the number of times that she's called him late at night on maybe two hands. It was always him waking her up with 'Hey Scully, I found this case... Hey Scully, sorry to wake you but--- Hey Scully, I have two plane tickets to--- Scully, you awake?'

He isn't as surprised as he should be when she calls though. Mostly because he knows she's not even close to okay. Maggie had passed away only a few short hours ago and he wasn't even sure he was okay... she was a mother figure to him since his wasn't always the best. But when Mulder convinced Scully to at least take the night and tomorrow off, and she finally relented, she insisted on going back to her place instead of spending time with him even though they both knew she didn't need to be alone.

"Hey, Scully." His voice is a little tender but not so much she'd think he was babying her.

Everything she had planned to say left her in that moment. She couldn't seem to remember how she would convince him that she is fine. Finally, some words are managed out. "I uh---figured you'd want my part on the case report... I could bring them to you tonight? I'm not really doing anything else." Scully was sure that he'd see right through her plan, but could only hope he wouldn't call her out on it.

He waited on baited breath while the other end of the line was silent. It wasn't like her to admit her fears and worries, so when she brought up a case he didn't understand why he thought this time would be much different. But Mulder was grateful she was trying to reach out for help in her own way.

"It's kinda late... but if you want to, I don't mind." Mulder was lounging on the couch, still mostly in his suit from earlier because he was too tired to think about moving for now. Emotionally and physically he was drained. But if she were coming over, he'd shower really fast.

"It's not like you're asleep..." She winces at her phrasing and hopes he didn't take that in a rude way. "I mean---yeah, it can wait until morning." There's heavy hesitation in her voice, and this time she wants him to pick up on that.

The line goes silent for a few beats longer.

"You're right, I won't be asleep for a while. So come on over and I'll read your report and we'll discuss it a little?" He knew exactly what she was doing. Spine straightened against the cushion of the couch so that all his attention was on her and how he was going to subtly comfort her once she got here.

"-----okay." She finally said before hanging up the phone without a goodbye.

Still in her suit from hours before, she leaves her apartment. The rain falling from the sky, hitting the concrete like bullets. Within 30 minutes she's pulling down the dirt driveway and up to his house. The moment she turns the key over and kills the ignition, she realizes she didn't even have a report to show him. This should really go over well.

Once she hung up, Mulder figured he had time for a fast shower. He was right as he'd just finished dressing in jeans and a shirt as well as toweling his hair dry whenever he heard her pull up.

A few raps on the door with her knuckles and she can hear him walking across the room, the sounds of which are gentle due to his bare feet. He opens the door to greet her and the first thing he takes notice of is the fact she doesn't have her briefcase or even a file in her hand. Mulder knew it was just an excuse to see him, but being a gentleman he wouldn't make any smart remarks about it.

"Hey, you want me to put some tea or coffee on?" He steps aside and holds the door open for her.

Scully crosses the threshold feeling a bit ashamed that she has to burden him with all of this. She knows he doesn't mind, though.

"Coffee's fine." It's a bit late for coffee, however, it's not like she's going to get much sleep anyways. Thankfully, he hasn't called her out on the case report yet.

"Make yourself at---" he pauses and then just makes a gesture with his hand because it almost seems stupid to say 'home' with her not living there anymore. Then he shuts the door after her and makes his way to the kitchen. Scully would settle on the couch or follow him to the kitchen and he was fine with either. Mulder could feel the tension in the air and the brewing emotions that she tried so hard to tamp down.

She's been alone in her apartment for hours. This time she wants to be near someone---who better than Mulder? So, she's trailing close behind him to the kitchen.

"Thanks----I, uh, left the house in such a hurry that I forgot everything. I feel so silly, but I'm sure I can remember something that I've typed..." She's lying through the skin of her teeth and she wishes for all the world that his profiling skills weren't still sharp as a tack.

He's already started on the coffee when he speaks, "I wasn't going to say anything about it, but that's good to know." She can't see him but he's smiling a little--- maybe she could hear the 'I know your secret' tone in his voice.

Reaching into the cabinet, Mulder pulls out their favorite mugs for when the coffee is done. For now, he turns to face her and leans against back the counter. Arms cross loosely over his chest and he looks over at her. "I'm sure we'll figure it out. Besides you make your opinion clear and I remember usually." The smile from moments earlier returns.

Scully takes a seat at the table after standing awkwardly while he spoke. It was weird to be back here, weird that she wants to be here--- with him. After all the darkness made her flee only months earlier.

"Actually," She looks down at her hands in her lap. "I don't have much at all to say about the case..." But, of course he already knew that.

He stays there against the counter, watching her carefully. The coffee would soon be done and then Scully would have something to do with her hands instead of the awkward twisting motions. Mulder knows she's about to admit part of her reason for being here and being so uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"I also figured as much, Scully.. it's fine. I'll just write up my part and send it to you to read tomorrow. It doesn't bother me at all." Eyebrows raise a little before settling down to further the playful crinkle at the corners of his eyes. "You can at least stay for coffee even if we don't talk about the case," his voice ends slightly with a lilt upwards like a question... but it's also a statement.

"Thanks," she offers him a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Another silence as the coffee pot finishes brewing. She doesn't want to talk about the case nor does she want to talk about her mother. Honestly, it's not certain what she wants to talk about at all--- just that she doesn't want to be alone right now. "Oh, I left my phone in the car." Not that she truly needs it. If anything, as the night goes on, the truth is setting in harder and harder. She can feel the tears threatening her eyes. "I'll be right back."

The coffee finished brewing and he had just started making up the coffee how they both took it before she exclaimed that she forgot her phone. He watched as she hurried out the door into the rain and then quickly finished up the coffee before walking to watch her through the screen door. That's when she lets the tears fall. He won't be able to tell the difference between tear tracks and rain on her face this way. She grabs her phone after a few seconds and by now she's nearly dripping wet. Clearing her throat, she reenters the house shivering.

Scully wasn't handling this well, not that he really expected her to. The rain was coming down at a decent speed. Knowing she'd need something to wrap up in and dry off with, he reached into hall closet and brought out a fluffy blanket. When she enters the house, he holds it out to her without saying anything. If he knew her as well as he thought, then she would step silently to him and let him care for her. Scully wouldn't say the words: 'Mulder, help me', but instead just allow him to. And she did just that. Like some unspoken ritual they have. There's no use in hiding anything from a man who already knows she's tough and strong and so much more. As well as the fact she's only human.

Scully looks completely deflated and defeated as she walks right into the blanket and subsequently into his arms. Tears fall freely again. He cocoons her with the blanket first. As soon as there's no cool air able to hit her, he smooths her wet hair back from her face and then wraps her up in this arms. Still, he hasn't said anything because there's nothing he can really say to take the hurt away. Mulder knows that a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't sufficient for family member death... especially when they were as close as Maggie was to Scully. Their relationship wasn't nearly as rocky as his parents and even still he had grieved for them like a mad man.

Large hands rub over the whole expanse of her back to warm her as much as comfort her. He'll wait for her tears to finish falling before suggesting to sit and drink their coffee. There in his arms feels familiar. Mulder is her home. And for a brief moment she feels that everything might be okay. But of course there's when she has to face reality and go back home, alone. That fact makes her cry harder.

She takes a step back to try and pull herself together. It's then she feels faint, nauseous even. She grabs for his arms but doesn't quite get a grip before she's nearly falling to the wooded floor. While Mulder may be older, most of his agility is still there. He catches her with one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder.

"Scully, let's go sit on the couch. You need to drink your coffee and warm up." Using his hands, he makes sure she's righted on her feet once again and stable. "Do you want anything to eat with it? I have some bagels or other snacks." He knows she's exhausted and he may end up having to drive her back to her apartment if she doesn't stay, but with how dizzy she just got he figured she might need something in her stomach.

The doctor in her is still screaming at her to eat and drink. Which is precisely what she would advise him if the tables were turned as they had been plenty of times before. "No." She replies, shaking her head. Though she knows he will get it anyways. She has to eat. Sitting on the couch, after grasping onto him for dear life, she feels like such a fool.

He keeps her wrapped up well in the blanket and can't help himself as a hand brushes over the top of her head while he walks past her to the kitchen.

She doesn't say anything as he leaves the room, only stares straight ahead trying to focus on not getting sick. When he returns she tries to smile in thanks for what he's doing.

"I bought that yogurt you raved about for myself... as a snack, of course, not my full breakfast." He smiles down at his coffee before sipping again. It's still warm.. and he hopes she'll drink hers soon. Scully desperately needs the warmth and something in her stomach.

Scully looks up, and this time with more hope than before. She reluctantly brings the coffee to her lips and sips before eyeing the yogurt. Maybe later, she thinks. Right now dairy on an upset stomach isn't the best idea. This was something Mulder didn't likely know so she didn't hold it against him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." If there's anything she hates, it's being over emotional---or you know, being emotional at all. Mulder shakes his head gently at her apology.

"You've had to literally support my whole weight multiple times when I broke down crying so honestly, this is nothing.. and I don't mind anyways." Of course he doesn't mind... he loves her.

"I know, but it's me." The most truthful thing she's said in a long while. It's me, meaning she's admitting to holding back her emotions so that she comes off as strong as she wants to. But he knows her, better than anyone, and at some point maybe she will realize he loves her exactly for who she is, and that it doesn't matter.

He leans back gently against the couch and looks over at her. Eyebrows are knit a little and he thinks hard before he speaks. "I think everyone eventually has to break. I bet even Skin-man has shed some tears." The sentence is supposed to be a joke but there's not much playful tone to it. Mostly because it's true. Even the toughest of people finally give in to emotions--- whether reluctantly or not. He has nearly drank half of his coffee before he sets it aside. It's warmed him from head to toe. The most pleasant feeling in combination with being near Scully even during such a dark time for her.

She understands he's trying to make a lighter conversation, and for that she's thankful, but it's not going to work. She needs to get her mind off of it completely.

The momentary silence is broken by a different subject. "You're gonna need dry clothes in a bit.. I think you might have some in a drawer upstairs. No guarantees it'll match." Mulder gives a very soft chuckle at the thought.

Scully can't remember having any clothes left here--when she left. If anything she though she'd have to borrow one of his old shirts or something. Scully continues to sip from her coffee until she takes longer drinks. The warms of the coffee works for a while, yet the wet clothes only bring cold chills anytime she shifts. She doesn't respond to his comment about her wet clothes until a shiver runs up her leg where the blanket fell open. "Any chance I can take you up on the clothes offer?" She finally speaks.

"Yeah, you can either come pilfer some or I will?" He stands and as if on cue, his knees pop. Eyebrows and eyes work together to make a grimace before looking down at her. There were days he wished getting old hadn't come so fast. A palm is out turned to her in case Scully wants to hold on to help herself up. Or if she wants, she can stay here while he finds something for her to wear.

"Will you?" Honestly, she's not confident in her legs right about now so walking doesn't sound like the best idea. Though her eyes do glance down at his tanned palm before returning to his face.

He nods and sweeps his eyes over the whole area. There's magazines and books nearly laid out on the coffee table along with their mugs and her yogurt. Pillows and even another blanket were on the couch so while he figured out what to do for clothing, she had plenty to distract or comfort her.

After a long few minutes of standing in his room with the drawers open, Mulder brings her back some old flannel pj pants that probably don't fit him anymore but just might fit her and a Knicks shirt because it's one of her favorites to sleep in. Inside the pocket of the flannel pants is a pair of underwear he's worn maybe once and decided wasn't his fit. And since she probably doesn't want to go without that, he included it in the bundle which he will hand to her.

She gets another short lived cry out and composes herself before he reenters the room with what she can assume aren't her clothes. He must have been mistaken when he thought she left some there.

"I'll leave if you want to get dressed here?" The blinds and curtains are drawn shut as well as the fact Mulder checks for security bugs in his house at least once a month--- old habits die hard.

"I don't care." She's already pulling at the wet, blue button down before he even leaves... it's not like he hasn't already seen every inch of her body, like they don't--- didn't have a child together. Modesty is the least of her worries right now. She stands to slip out of her pants but sits back down with a frustrating groan as she feels dizzy again.

He nods and goes to light a small fire while she begins changing. The rain cools the house down fast and even his normally warm, bare feet are cold. Scully says that she doesn't care, but he still doesn't look at her except when a decidedly frustrated groan leaves her lips.

Mulder looks over his shoulder at her and then fully turns. Her pants were so wet they were stuck to her skin and weren't easy to remove. His hand twitches at his side because he wants to help but isn't sure if it's okay.

Scully looks up at him, knowing he's in the right state of mind not to do anything other than what she needs. Unspoken, as always, she gives him permission to help her.

He comes over to the couch and kneels at her feet. Before long she's in only her underclothes with Scully moving her legs in compliance to his help. "Do you want to keep them on?" He gestures to both her bra and underwear then pulls out the barely used boxers of his as an offering. Only a little embarrassed now, she shakes her head. There's no use in staying in wet clothes. She certainly won't get warm from that. The bra, and Knick's shirt she knows she can do herself. "If you just help me stand, I can do the rest." Mulder takes a hold of one hand and then the other settles on her waist to help her stand slowly. She turns so that her back is to him, and so that he can wrap his arms around her middle to keep her steady as she pulls on his boxers. Both hands were placed on her waist and his chin gently atop her head so he couldn't look down. It was a time to respect her and her body... not stare. Which was hard to accomplish because he missed her, so he had to literally make it impossible to see anything.

She doesn't bother with the pants at this point. The shirt, on her, is a makeshift dress. Instead, she just sits back down and covers the blanket over her legs. "Thanks." She speaks finally. He takes the pants and folds them before laying them on the coffee table out of the way. Mulder reaches and brushes black streak of make up from the apple of her cheek. Then settles on couch near her but not too close.

The fire is warming up the room, and in a moment of clarity she feels a little better. Scully reaches forward for the yogurt and within five minutes finishes it. It makes him so happy to see her eating... 

There's some color returning to Scully's face and her eyes aren't as glassy as before. Instead of answering her words of thanks, he smiles. "You feeling warmer now?"

"Yeah. Thanks again. I feel so... stupid." She knows she shouldn't, but can't help it. Everything feels warmer now, and being in dry clothes really helps. "I can put my clothes in the dryer--- so I don't take your shirt home..."

"There's no need to feel stupid, Scully." He says this gently while leaning back against the couch again. It suddenly hits him how tired he is from the whole day. "You can put them in the drier but I'm not too worried about the shirt. You were always more attached to it than I ever was." A soft smile seems to be permanent for these moments.

Scully smiles too... one with meaning finally. She really does appreciate his kindness and the fact he always, without fail, has been there for her. "That's true." She huffs out a small laugh which turns to a yawn.

He yawned after her and then chuckled softly. "Quit that you're making me yawn!" A hand covers his mouth and he settles back into the couch more. It was far past normal time to sleep but it was the weekend so he figured some kind of arrangement for tonight would have to be made... neither of them could make it to her apartment tonight.

"I'm sorry, emotions are exhausting!" She laughs covering her mouth for another yawn. "Will you talk to me on the phone while I drive home? I'm sleepy."

There she is admitting she has feelings, though jokingly, and Mulder laughs with her. Her yawn comes again and his will surely follow. "I don't even know if I can stay awake to talk you home.." He looks over at Scully and frowns a little because he isn't sure what she'd want to do... but she certainly can't drive to her apartment now and he can't either.

Scully shakes her head in surprise. "You mean age cured your insomnia?" She hasn't yet stood, or made any efforts at all to leave. "I'll be alright." She finally stands. It's a bad idea, though.

"Not exactly... but with all the travel, case work, and other emotionally trying events, I'm exhausted." He gives a half smile after avoiding saying what actually happened today for the most part. Mulder notices the wobble in her knees. "Scully---" Hands quickly assume the position to catch or hold her up. "You could stay here. There's a day bed in the spare I got not long ago.. and you could take the master bed?" He refrained from calling it 'their bed'.

Scully sat back down abruptly, thankful the couch is behind her. He's right, it's not that big of a deal if she does stay. It's not like either will try anything. "You're right, but I'll take the day bed... you stay in your bed."

He shakes his head. "No, you deserve our bed. And don't you argue with me." The last sentence is stern but gentle. They are both hardheaded to no end so before this turned into an argument he had to quickly end it. Realization dawns now that he called it 'our bed' this time.. it just slipped and Mulder had to fight this brain so that he wouldn't react by facial expression of panic now.

'Our bed'---- in a vulnerable state, she misses the sound of that. Any type of affection is highly craved right about now though she won't clue him in on that. Instead of protesting, she shrugs her shoulders and grabs for the arm of the couch.

He stands and offers his arm to her. "Come on, I got the stopper fixed in the bath finally..." Mulder figured she might want to clean up before sleeping and the admission is also to prove he can do the things she asked. Maybe months too late and after the darkness forced her out, but he did it.

Scully reluctantly grabs for his arm and stands. She's a bit more steady now that she's got something in her stomach. However, taking the stairs could be a challenge. They just had to make it up the stairs with no problems and into the bedroom. He was glad she didn't argue with him about the sleeping arrangement though, because as much was the day bed is better than the couch--- it still is terrible on ones back.

She hums lightly in thought. "I think I'm going to skip the bath. I had one this morning and I'm too tired."

"Well then, in the morning you can. I got it fixed just in case." In case she ever came home. It was a sentence he wouldn't finish to spare her any pain. He hooks his arm through hers and they take the walk together carefully to the stairs.

A small smile pulls from her lips, but she's too tired to react the way he probably wants her to. They take the stairs carefully, and down the hall into what used to be their bedroom. She takes no time to climb up into the bed. It smells of him, the pillow too. She feels surrounded by him, yet can't get enough of the scent.

He notes her smile and is pleased with it. Once Scully is in bed, he pulls the covers up around her and tucks her in soundly. "I'm going to leave both the doors cracked so if you call for me, I'll hear you." Padding over to the curtains, he pulls them together so the moonlight or sunlight won't disturb her.

Scully nods at him and sinks further down into the mattress. Before he turns to leave she holds her hand out, "Wait." There's a sudden, albeit understandable, urge not to be alone. "Don't go."

"Want me to sit beside the bed until you fall asleep?" A brow is raised but she likely can't see since it's dark. Mulder takes her hand in both of his larger ones and just holds it while he waits for her answer.

"Yeah..." Her voice is small which coincidentally is exactly how she's feeling. She doesn't move except to pull the covers back. Mulder watches her silent invitation to sit beside her. He'd fully prepared himself to push the large armchair to her side of the bed and plant himself there until she fell asleep. Though this option was far better. Briefly, he wishes that he hadn't worn jeans because now he won't be comfortable sitting.. but he's certainly not going to take them off now. Sliding under the covers, Mulder continues to hold her hand gently. 

"Close your eyes and rest, Scully." His voice is soft enough to hopefully coax her into sleeping. Scully complies, closing her eyes, but she knows it will be hard to fall asleep. 

"Tell me a story---something about you."

His mind blanks instantly. What didn't she know about him already? An idea springs into his head, but it will be a feeble story at best. "Hmmm.. this is a little embarrassing. But the other day I tried to go fishing in the lake out back. I had fixed up the dock early this year and I was standing on it. Out of nowhere something startled me and I fell in. I left covered in slimy weed and with no fish. I'm just grateful I knew how to swim." His voice is soothing even though the story was funny and his thought about it being feeble was correct... Mulder could only hope that the tone of his voice would lull her since the content of the story was severely lacking.

When he finally gets the courage to glance down at her, her face is nuzzled deep in the pillow. She smiles sleepily. "A longer story," She mumbles, pulling the comforter up around her shoulders. 

Mulder digs deep for this little gold nugget of a story. "When I was little I used to climb trees instead of socializing with the adults. That's how I managed to convince all my cousins to misbehave as well. All the girls tried to keep up with us boys. One in particular reminds me of you in that sense. She never lost us while we were running. And if we tried to discourage her with guns or mud, she still kept up. The only thing she was missing was the red hair. All of us ended up bruised or broken by the end. I sprained my ankle and she had a gash on her forehead. I've always wondered what happened to her when the family estranged from us." He was stroking her hand with his thumb at this point.

This time Scully didn't say anything. She kept her eyes closed and focused on his story and his voice so perfect in this moment.

He doesn't know what else so say so he just hums deep in his throat now that she's asleep. Waiting a little longer before slipping out of bed. Mulder tucks her in again and then makes his way to the door. She feels him getting up and panic rises in her chest. "Mulder," she calls out. "Don't go. Please."

Turning in the darkness, a deep, though soft, sigh leaves his lips. It's not out of annoyance but because he's sad for her. "Do you want me to sleep in here, Scully... with you?" Voice is gentle and loving as it almost always was. The dark times weren't to be thought about right now.

"Yes." She replies simply, yet very sleepily. Scully doesn't want to be alone and thankfully, he doesn't mind. She scoots over to make room for him from where she'd drifted to the middle of the large bed. She watches through droopy eyelids as he walks to the other side of the room and takes off his jeans which get draped over the chair. He decides that the shirt will stay on to make it the least uncomfortable. Slipping into the other side, he reaches for her hand and squeezes it gently under the covers. Scully, laying on her stomach, outstretches hers and squeezes back weakly. "Thank you." She murmurs.

"Don't even worry about it.." His thumb strokes over the back of her hand once again and hazel eyes flutter closed too. No need to have them open if you can't even see through the dark. Neither of them were far from sleep and in moments, they are dreaming or in Scully's case...

Hours later, Scully jolts awake from a nightmare, panting heavily. She reaches out to find him and her slender fingertips make an accidental sweep over his back in her desperation to make sure he was there. As she'd hoped he's exactly where he was when they fell asleep. Maybe a little closer now.

He lays flat on his stomach now instead of his side and one arm is outstretched to her. Once he feels her move he looks in her direction. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Bad dream." She breathes out, sitting up for a second to regulate her heartbeat as it is thumping loudly near her sternum. It dawns on her how close they are, and that his arm had been there for her the whole time.

She can't see it but he nods his head. "That's understandable.. I've had plenty of my own." When both his father and mother died and she was there for him. Scully had put up with his crying which heated up into anger and then dissolved into wracking sobs. He wished she would show emotions he does, but knows better than to hope it comes. She's rarely let herself go. 

"You can go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you." She lays back down then pulls the covers back up and over her body. Small shoulders continues wiggle to settle her body into the warmth created by both their bodies.

"Okay," he murmurs warily, "I hope you sleep better.." The sun won't be far from coming up now and he knows they both need the sleep badly. His eyes already have drifted shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever X-Files fanfic. I used to write for the Harry Potter fandom a longggg time ago but those were cringe worthy times. A lot of this writing comes from my really good tumblr friend, the Scully to my Mulder (quite literally as we roleplay them on tumblr), and credit goes to her as well <3 Please feel free to leave feedback/comments or just love on me, tbh!


End file.
